The Feline and the Murakumo amongst the City
by Lambda-11
Summary: Two weapons of mankind find each other among the city, how will this new friendship end. Rated M for usual reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my newest fic that I have decided to write from my experiences on a Blazblue forum.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue or Arc system works.

Chapter 1: First meeting

As if things were not difficult enough for the kaka whenever on mission, he'd had to come across a few punks on the way back to base. And they each happened to be packing ars magus and some armagus toys with them. Why did he have all of the luck? They were at least gonna be worth his time once he finished up with them. To think that the men were to be on the bounty list! This would be a nice bundle if he could just catch the four of them together. The small skirmish was already half over, if not but annoying to him, with his claws having completely shredded the first man's leg and lower hip; the other three were trying to play keep away.

"You pesky little worms, stay still will you? I've got to keep you in some semblance of a human form...~!" he joked while chasing another of his prey, having to admit that the men did play well as a team; despite their just delaying the inevitable. It was an unexpected bit of annoyance on this end.

Lambda was wandering aimlessly after loosing contact with Kokonoe "Where am I now" when she heard a commotion coming from nearby.

That is when she saw three men being chased by a Human/cat like creature and determined that he was one of the Kaka clan she had heard about. She determined that he needed some help capturing them for whatever reason he wanted them  
So she summoned a gravity well to stop the men in their tracks and used her blades to create a makeshift cage around them.

"Nyu?" having a very kaka moment for a second, he'd stopped only briefly while his eyes took on a brief green shade; shifting as the ACS scanned the cage around the men. He could determine that the technology was well grades above his own hardware, despite the professor's occasional jingles here and there, his system was exactly how it was at first: obsolete by most standards.

As he turned his eyes around to scan the source, he found himself facing what appeared to be by his scans a Murakumo unit, though she seemed to be lacking their power...instead he found something very familiar to him present: something that read as a Artificial Causality weapon."...This technology...are you from Sector 7, miss?" this was something that he could imagine the professor had worked on, but who was she?

She Looked at the kaka with a suprised look on her face "Correct and you would be?" she was being cautious around this new person as she scanned him to determine whether he was a threat or not.

Her scans turned up that he had technology that was created by sector seven and as a result lowered her defences slightly giving him the benefit of the doubt that he was afflicted with sector seven but her database turned up nothing on any Kaka's in the organization

"Well to keep it closed around stupid bounties like these, we'll leave it at my being an agent of Sector Seven, directly under the Professor." he was testing the waters with her, knowing that if she knew Professor Kokonoe, then chances were that she was simply someone he hadn't met yet. it was similar to how he hadn't known Tager for the longest time before realizing the Red Devil worked for the Professor.

Though he hadn't forgotten completely about the men, his eyes flashing back to red as he turned to them. Noting that they were trying to break down the forces that held them, he was already tired of all of the squirming and decided to end it personally, "I thank you for detaining them, you may release the cage now; I can finish them off in one blow now that they are all this close. You may disengage it at any time." he very politely thanked her for the aid and offered her to drop the cage, he planned to put them out; but not terminate them with the next move. Having already gathered some seithr over the ends of his claws, one good shift would change their shape and allow him to crush the resistance from the men.

This knowledge put her at ease and lowered her defences "I have lost contact with the professor and am stranded here but I will help you with these men" and with that she dissipated the gravity well and recalled her swords to allow him access to them without harm.

She then watched as he crushed them with ease trying to figure out why the professor hadn't told her that another of her agents had been operating in the area "Is it okay with you if I come with you for now until I restablish contact with the professor?"

The move was over in an instant her cage had gone up, he ripped past the men briefly, only having become a blue and black blur for a moment before returning to his original position. The men appeared as if suspended in time before they'd gone crashing straight into the ground, in a small rain of blood and some cries of pain. It was only upon dispatching the men that he'd heard her request to come with him. It was a little unusual he thought, would it not be better to return to base? Though he had only just considered she might not have been able to do that just yet, this was to be fine. Tao wasn't bothering him and he was just on his way back to makeshift home on the edge of Lost Town.

"Hmm, sure~, if you want to miss, you're completely free to come with me. I'm headed home, so you may as well join me for dinner." a smile upon his shaded face as he headed over to the men and grabbed their feet, taking the four and immediately starting to drag them off. "Just gonna drop this trash off at the local bounty office, get my platinum dollars, then we can head home; since its on the way its not too bad."

She smiled at him and nodded as she walked beside him and followed him to the bounty office, she got some strange looks, some of curosity and some of a sleazy nature. She did her best to ignore them as she made her way alongside him and hoped this would not come back to bite her later.

On their way there she decided to ask him some questions more out of boredom rather than curiosity  
"How long have you worked with the professor, she never mentioned you before..." while she curiously tried to see under his hood, she always wondered why the kaka clan always hid their faces from view.

Once he'd headed over the bounties and collected the dough, he offered looks to the men simply saying 'keep on boys', wanting them to get lost was the simplest part. He'd been sure that he guided her outside and on the way back towards his home before responding, "Well I've been with Sector Seven for as far back as I know. She's been there overseeing my raising. I've always known she was there...ahem, so I will come clean now as well. I don't know of you, but I can see that you're the Professor's work alright." Turning around to face her, he looked her up and down and for that second his eyes were green, just before they'd returned to the normal red tone. "You're more advanced...than even Tager-san, that says a lot! You must be pretty new, if I've never heard a thing about you."

She was intrigued by this knowledge but soon realised just because he wasnt around the lab didnt mean that he wasnt part of Sector seven. She followed him to his home at the edge of the lost town and entered with him "I believe that we haven't been introduced I'm Lambda an Artificial causality weapon revived by the professor and you are..." trailing off as she waited for him to answer all the while scanning the room to make sure that there were no enemies lying in wait for them to let their guard down. "Kageo-kaka of the Kaka Clan and of course, Sector Seven infiltration and information gathering agent. At least those are my specialties, I try to keep my options open, but the Professor doesn't like me going into dangerous situations without backup or unless its necessary." he always trusted his instincts first and after finding that no one was looking, he'd guided her to a small alleyway, and opened one of the many identical doors alongside one of the tall rundown buildings and stepped inside.

"Here's home, come on in!" He gestured to her before hurrying to the fireplace and lighting the fire with a small clutch of flint he had nearby, he was glad that he'd gathered some wood earlier on.

She stepped inside and watched him attempt to start a fire with success and removed her armor afterwards and then carefully removed visor with her features portraying that she seemed to be in pain, and looked at him afterwards with her crimson gaze with a small smile gracing her features as she waited for him to finish.

"This seems like a great place to hide from anyone hunting you which being a bounty hunter as well as a Sector agent would have many after your head in vengence~" her voice becoming softer and filled with more emotion now that she wasn't in public.

He hadn't really considered all of that, though it almost made both of his duties sound a lot cooler really. He'd looked turned back to her after putting the pot over the fire and dumping some contents into it, still his eyes lit with some curiosity. The emotion that filled her voice was rather nice for him to note, he was plenty pleased with the fact that she was suddenly full of more life. He wasn't sure how robotic she was, but this was better in his mind.

"Really? I'm glad you think so much of it, the professor didn't think I should bother, but I like to be near my people as well. And company is sure nice, please make yourself at home!" the kaka offered to her sight of two chairs that were beaten up, but clean a carpet at the center of the room, a bed just a bit bigger than himself in the corner; wider for the company he sometimes found himself in. Kaka kittens did like to come over unannounced and cuddle or sleep nearby him, which he was often fine with.

She decided to accept his invitation and placed her armor by the door and used her blades to form the shape of a sofa before taking a seat on her creation motioning for him to join her "This is a trick I picked up on in my spare time, Its perfectly safe trust me~" she giggled softly as she saw the look of apprehension spread over his features.

"You seem like a nice enough person for allowing me to accompany you, As you may have guessed I look like a Murakumo and yes I am one and have a piece of the sectors experimental technology The Idea Engine" finishing her tirade with a warm smile.

With a brightened expression of wonder crossing his face, there the Murakumo would find him by her blade couch sniffing it over, red eyes lit with a general kaka wonder. "Em, you'll have to forgive me, even I am not immune to my tribe's curiosities, it looks pretty cool though."' Looking back to his slowly cooking stew, Kageo stirred it around a few times and added a few ingredients before moving to the couch. As it were, it looked comfortable, he imagined it couldn't be worse than his beaten up chairs. Eventually he stood up and sat down on it nearby her.

"Wow...its really comfortable. And might I say, I would like you to share some stew with me tonight. It should be enough to feed us; I think."

She turned to give him a smile "Thank you very much~" while she needed to contact Kokonoe at some point she decided that it could wait for another time. This was to her a new experience as she had left the lab only a few times mainly on missions but on the few occasions she had to herself she had grasped the basic emotions and tried to use them as often as she could, when in small groups of people.

"This sofa is one of many objects I can create with my swords if you want to see them you have but to ask~" as she stretched back yawning softly as she watched him get comfortable on her creation.

He bounced around on the creation, testing the sturdiness of it through his actions. It was the near kitten side of him that just wanted to bounce and/or start to run his claws along it. Though he knew better than to be rude, he instead rose and tended to his stew again, stirring it slowly and then drawing some up in the soup spoon and tasting it. "Mmm, its almost ready, I'd say about 10 more minutes of cooking like this."

The kaka was unsure of how to treat his guest, he wanted to be a good host and quickly thought of something. "So Lambda-san, would you like any water perhaps? I feel as though I should offer you more." his meagre house was at least good enough of a shelter, he could be glad for that.

She giggled at his child-like enthuiasm for her sofa and wondered how someone like him ended up like this. She gave him a curious stare with her crimson gaze before she replied to his query "Yes please Kageo-san"

As he went to get the water she had a look around his home; It was small when compared to most of the other structures she had seen in her travels city and lower which would account for the lack of people due to the higher concentrations of seithr here but being a Murakumo this fact meant little to her.  
Her thoughts shifted to her host and a strange feeling came over her which she quickly dismissed and made a mental to check what it was later, and would have to ask the professor for his file when she returned.

Something that he was fast to return with, within moments he was holding out the cup of water and swishing his feline tail, with both red eyes gently shimmering with his amusement and pleased feeling at being a good host for her. "Here you are, Lambda-san, the water that I promised."

The stew was about ready and in that same fact he remembered just such, so taking the advance, he removed the pot with his tail and set it on the cooling rack. He was so glad that he had a nice internal timer, it made so many things easier for him! "And I'll serve your stew next too, its done as well." the kaka was completely aloof of anything his guest might have felt towards him, the only thing he was sure of was that she was happy so far.

Took the cup from him with a small nod of thanks still trying to figure out what that feeling was, she eyed him lifting the pot with his tail and giggled softly at how strange the kaka were, and this thought made her experience that feeling once again but much stronger than the last time yet she still could not put her finger on what it was exactly.

she turned away, her face a little red still bewildered by the feeling but she pretended nothing was wrong as to not worry her host. "Thank you Kageo-san should I help you?~"

Thanks for reading and remember to R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to the second instalment of this fic and I hope you are enjoying it so far ^_^ so sit back and enjoy the latest chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue or Arc system works.

Chapter 2: Romance blossoms.

Kageo turned to her and smiled softly at her, "You don't need to Lambda-san, you're my guest after all! I'll take care of this in a rush." he'd said this while drawing to the pot and gathering the two bowls from the cupboard, the feline appearing to be something like a small flash while moving back and forth before he'd set them down and mixed in some seasoning before pouring some even stew between both his bowl and Lambda's bowl.

He made sure to give her a decent amount as so that she could be satisfied without giving or offering her too little. "Alright, some nice leftovers I'll have later, please take this. There's a soup spoon in it so, you can eat it at your own pace. I hope you like it." the simplistic nature of the feline's kindness seemed to spread through his smile and gestures, he was really just hoping that she'd like it. She took the bowl from him with a bashful word of thanks and tasted it, It was quite delicious "This is amazing Kageo-san" and started to eat it slowly enjoying it as she watched him start to eat his stew with the legendary dexterity of the kaka and she smiled a little at this.

She was surprised by his beaming smile and his kind gestures mainly because she had little experience of kindness in her past and frowned slightly remembering some of those times.

Excited by her words, as Kageo took his time to eat it slowly (slower than most kaka at least) and somewhat civilized, it was only when she spoke her kind words to him that he'd blushed and dipped his head towards her lightly. "No kinder words have been given my simple beef stew, but I thank you for them, Lambda-san. You are certainly a sweeter house guest than I've had in a while, as no offense to my clansmen and clanswomen, but they are a bit pushy for food when they are hungry. "  
The simplistic moment of his remembering what it was like with Tao over and the kittens being adorable, but still rather demanding of some food; it was the very same reason he took great precautions when storing his food. Though his mind soon passed back to his guest and as he finished his bowl and hopped over to the small sink, he'd set the dish in and offered to take hers. "I can take that for you~, after a quick wash then I shall brew us some tea, I just got some great tea leaves two days ago from Orient Town." She handed him her empty bowl and nodded in agreement "That would be nice" and turned away from him when he turned his back blushing slightly, she was starting to understand what this feeling was but she couldn't be sure how he would react if she told him so she may be attracted to him so she kept it to herself hoping he wouldnt notice her ever present blush.

The feline had been for a moment too busy washing dishes to notice the look on his guest's face, though it clearly was nothing that took a great measure of difficulty for him to finish washing the small bowls and their spoons. Once he hopped over to the fire and got the kettle over it; he threw two more pieces of timber in to keep the fire well stoked; he would ensure that it would burn for the night to keep his home warm. "I'm baack~, sorry for the wait~. Hmm?" the kaka's acute vision did catch the soft blush in her cheeks and naturally, the path was already set for him to ask her.

"Heeh, you're blushing Lambda-san, its cute, but I have to ask; is there a reason for that, hmm?~" his playfulness knew no bounds as most of all, he could not ever imagine the reason had anything to do with him. Weapons rarely had impacts on people, even ones with personalities. Having been caught with a blush on her face "Umm...n-nothing is wrong Kageo-san..." not sounding very convincing to him or herself. She was unable to meet his eye as he scruitinised her features, trying to hide her ever present blush with her hair, to no effect and so she decided to face him as there was no where else to go "I'm not fooling anyone, not even myself. I don't know what is wrong I feel strange when I look at you but I am unable to detect any irregularities..."

He blinked gently, the way that she spoke and the blush itself seemed to be something that had directly to do with him, at least this was what he had deduced this far in. Just letting his tail wiggle behind him while he contemplated what exactly she could be thinking about. The way that she'd described the reaction to him made it clear, fortunate for the kaka his hood maintained a veil of darkness and at least she wouldn't visibly see his own blush.

"From what you have spoken Lambda-chan, the chances are that you probably are at least fond of me. Something I surmise from most social meetings, the understanding is that one will usually feel a strong or at least steady emotional response, at least positive in its nature." An overblown explanation was given by the kaka, it was an effort to calm himself down as well; if his observations were wrong then it would make that easier. Simply put, he hadn't an individual who held a strongly positive feeling towards him before.

Lambda looked away her face a deep red by this point and mumbled "I think I do..." keeping her eyes fixed on the ground, clearly embarassed and confused by the new mix of emotions she was experiencing and didn't know how to cope with them in a discreet way and in a surge of emotion she hugged him tightly.

Having not expected the very sudden embrace that it was, the kaka froze in place, his muscles partially at some ease but then still he hadn't known exactly how he should be moving in response. To feel her so close with the embrace wrapped firmly around him had him unsure. So she was fond of him? Well on such short notice it was unexpected, though as he eventually eased into the hold, he gently wrapped his arms around her side in a light hug. Well it would be nice to be liked and to return such a sweet gesture.

"I-I see...w-well, nothing wrong with that..~" he had been nervous, having rarely been so close to anyone, let alone a female who was fond of him. She had her face buried in his chest "I think that it goes further than fondness Kageo-kun..." pressing her body closer to him as she hugged him, still overwhelmed by the rush of unknown emotions she was feeling and resigned herself to blushing brightly, her face completely red from embarrassment. As he felt her body pressing closer his face had turned a bright cherry shade of red, it went beyond fondness? He shivered gently and bit along his bottom lip while curling into her slightly. Though he had to question why..? It was not like he was someone so special, he'd never particularly thought much beyond the simple fact that he could be quite kind at times. "Lambda-chan, I'd almost ask...but I suppose its a moot thing. These are unknown feelings.." he just rested against her, feeling all kinds of pattering sounds from his heart as it went into overdrive. Butterflies in the stomach not-withstanding either since both threatened to devour him from within.

Lambda shut down the rational side of her brain and let her move on impulse and almost instantly she understood what it was, attraction and to confirm it she met his lips in a quick kiss and she understood that she was correct in her assumption and drew back with a small smile on her face "Sorry Kageo-kun..." knowing what she did was unfair.

Upon feeling the kiss on his cheek and just to point of his eying her, she was completely genuine in every word she spoke, he had been so quiet if to show his mind (which desperately tries to keep him from getting hurt emotionally~) 'you see? it is no farce', it was probably some 40-50 seconds of silence before he stepped forward and cupped her cheek with a paw-hand covered sleeve. While she was only one inch taller than he was, it was still a strong affirmation on his part; this mere action showing that he had accepted something.

"Y-you are quite serious and I can see that. B-but realize, Lambda-chan, associating with me can mean a number of things to the public eye. N-not that in our line of work that's a huge matter. But knowing that you may get funny looks from b-being alongside a kaka. You would still...stay with me?" it was something he had feared asking her, but he had to be sure, he did not want to strain anything lest he knew it all the way. She'd shown no hesitation, which stunned him..he felt the answer would be just as much of a landmark.

Lambda thought about this for a second and hugged him tighter "I don't care what others think about us, I just know that I want to be with you~" as with that she wrapped her arms around his back and kissed him without regret, reveling in the new sensations she was experiencing and hoped her would reciprocate her feelings. It was through her actions that he felt truly blessed, embraced for the first time it would mean something. With both of her arms wrapped around his body, he leaned in and kissed her back and slipped his arms around her waist; helping to support her as she pressed forward with no regrets. The kaka let off a gentle moan into the pressure of her body against his, it had taken a lot of restraint to not give into his intrinsic instincts during the embrace, his body had been quite aware a female was pressed firmly against him and now had it finally been allowed to respond. "Mm...~"

She hugged him tighter letting all her reservations go while she pressed flat against him, not caring about how other people would feel about their relationship and kissed him back, opening her mouth to allow him access to her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist and used her arms to support herself around him, dropping her armor to loose any unwanted weight.

As Lambda threw herself against him completely, his arms wrapped around her waist while both of his palms cupped her backside firmly, the unique-sensation of one's paw-hands clutching through her body suit at her body while his body let off a visible shudder which was followed by a deeper muffled moan as he thrusted his coarse tongue filled her lips. There his body fell backwards onto his nearby bed, which fortunate for him, was already secured by the wall it had been near. For once he fell back, it was forced to support the weight of both him and the Murakumo firmly held in his grasp. Lambda moaned deeply into the kiss as she fell back with him, and she was beginning to feel a new sensation that she had not felt before, and began to gring her hips lightly against him to stop what peared to be an itch in her nether regions and she battled his tongue with her own for control of the situation. Her body was heating up rapidly and her face was flushed from embarassment. She was both excited and embarrassed but was glad that she had found someone to accept her for who she was.


End file.
